Show Me Who You Really Are
by everymomentfadestoblack
Summary: Kurt Hummel thought he knew exactly what he wanted, until he starts to see teen heartthrob Sebastian Smythe for who he really is and his life is turned upside down. AU. Eventual M. Possible supernatural elements later, not sure yet.


**(A/N: I know you guys who read my other stories probably hate me right now because I haven't updated in forever, I promise I'm working on it. On that note, I hope you like this… It just came to me today so I started writing. Let me know if it's a good idea so I know whether to keep gong or not!)**

Kurt Hummel was free.

He had literally moments ago graduated from NYU with a degree in fashion design and was ready to throw himself into the glamorous world of costume design from television and movies. He returned to his seat and waited for the ceremony to end, of course joining his classmates in the ceremonial throwing of the hat. Once they were free to go Kurt looked around for his family and friends, which included Rachel, who had just graduated from NYADA the day before (and was offered a semi-big role in the Broadway revival of Spring Awakening). Suddenly a pair of big arms wrapped around his waist and picked him up in a bear hug.

"Whoa, Finn, put me down, you'll wrinkle my Gucci!" Kurt laughed; Finn waited a Few more moments and then eventually put his step brother down. Walking up behind them was a small group that consisted of Kurt's father Burt, his step mother Carole, Rachel, Rachel's dads Hiram and Leroy, and Quinn Fabray, who took the train in from Yale for the weekend to see her girlfriend and Kurt graduate. Rachel had her arm around Quinn's waist and her head resting on her shoulder. "Congrats Kurt!" Rachel said untangling herself from her girlfriend and giving Kurt a much deserved hug. "We made it" she whispered so only Kurt would hear, it was true, their dreams did come true.

"So, Hiram and I have pulled some strings and gotten a table for 8 at Sardies for this special occasion, our treat!" Leroy exclaimed excitedly. Rachel threw her arms around her dads and the group stared heading towards the taxis that would take them to the restaurant. Finn, Kurt, Carole, and Burt were in one taxi and the rest of the gang were in the other. Once to the restaurant they were quickly brought to their table. Over the course of the dinner it was mostly small talk but as the dessert was being ordered the conversation changed.

"Kurt," said Hiram Berry is his boisterous voice "what are your plans now?" The whole table turned to look at Kurt, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I sent my portfolio in to various production companies, now I wait and see if any of them offer me jo..." Kurt's phone began to ring. "Excuse me a moment"

Kurt walked towards the door and out into the comfortable city night, it was nights like this he normally took walks in central park. Kurt reached the sidewalk and quickly flipped open his phone without looking at the number.

"Hello"

"Yes, Hello? Is this Kurt Hummel?" the female voice on the other end of the line asked quickly

"Yes, this is he"

"Hey Kurt, I'm Annabelle Sanders from Havenstone Pictures.. i wanted to call and ask you if you were still in the process of looking for a post-graduate job"

"I am actually... yes" Kurt had to keep himself from stuttering, Havenstone was one of the biggest if not the biggest company in the business. They produced not only movies and TV but also commercials, radio, and Broadway with offices in Los Angeles, New York City, and London.

"Great, I reviewed over your portfolio with a few of the company heads and we love your style and think you would be a fantastic asset to our team. Would you be willing to come in to our NYC office tomorrow around noon? I'll be in town for the day and would love to interview you myself"

Kurt didn't even bother looking at his calendar, if he had something else it could wait.

"Yes, tomorrow is perfect!"

"Wonderful! I look forward to meeting you Kurt, have a great day!"

"You too Ms. Sanders, I appreciate it"

"Kurt, call me Anna, goodnight"

The line went dead and Kurt had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cheering into the night. He took a deep breath and re entered the restaurant just as his dessert arrived.

"Who was that honey?" Carole asked sweetly

"Havenstone Pictures, they... they want to hire me for the costume department" Kurt smiled a smile that overtook his entire face. Every at the tables faces lit up and started congratulating Kurt on a job well done and telling him he deserves it. Kurt ate his chocolate soufflé and the smile refused to leave his face. After dinner everyone parted ways, Rachel went back to her dorm with Quinn, Hiram and Leroy returned to their hotel on the Upper East Side, and the Hudmels, excluding Kurt, returned to their Brooklyn hotel. Kurt smiled to himself as he made the walk back to his apartment, he couldn't wait to get home and update all his friends on the news via Facebook. Kurt's roommate James had already left for North Carolina so he could attend his girlfriends graduation, it was already mutually agreed on that she would be moving into the apartment later that summer and Kurt was ok with that, she seemed nice enough. He flicked on the lights and headed right for his room; he quickly logged on to Facebook and wrote a quick update.

_May have a job Havenstone Pictures :) _

Moments later Kurt's page lit up with likes and comments from all his friends from Lima including: Mike Chang (who was in Chicago making a killing as a dancer), Mercedes (who was in LA with her boyfriend Sam, also from Lima, recording her album) and Puck (Finn's best friend who was in LA as well finishing up his 4th year at UCLA) all said congrats and even a few "call me soon so we can catch up!" comments. Kurt laughed and smiled at the memories of the Glee Club flooding back to him. He shook his head gently and shut the computer down; he did his nightly moisturizing routine and went to bed excited but also terrified for the next day.

Kurt woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep. He gave up after is 8th attempt at more sleep and just got up to start his routine. He drew his routine out so by the time he was done it was Ten in the morning so he left home and headed towards the office, better early then late. He took the subway and was outside the office by 11 am, he thought about going to get a coffee but decided against it and heading into the building and on to the elevator. There was a boy next to him, he was maybe a year younger then Kurt, he had dark curly hair and a smile that was to die for. Kurt snuck a glance to the buttons and noticed the boy was also headed towards the 24th floor.

"Havenstone Pictures?" Kurt said over the boys shoulder.

The boy turned slightly to face Kurt and he smiled when he noticed the boy.

"Uh Yeah, I'm cinematographer; I'm visiting a friend while I'm in the city. You?"

"I'm interviewing for a job today… fingers crossed"

Kurt crossed his fingers and smiled, the boy did the same just as the door dinged open.

"Nice to meet you!" the boy said as her disappeared down a hallway to the left.

Kurt smiled and walked down the hall towards the reception area, a name tag that said "Natasha" sat on the desk in front of a young woman.

"Hi," Kurt said "I'm early bit I wanted to check in, Kurt Hummel, 12pm interview with Annabelle"

"Kurt, yes! She has been raving about you since she got in this morning… let me see if she is able to see you now, why wait if you don't have too!"

Natasha walked away and into the large door behind her, she closed it as she entered. She emerged a few moments later and did not close the door behind her.

"You can go right in sweetheart"

Kurt nodded and smiled and walked past Natasha into the open door behind her. Inside the room was large and the beige walls were lined with posters of Havenstone shows and movies. Being the desk was a petite woman with two-toned blond hair, she looked just as Kurt had imagined her based on her voice.

"Kurt" she said standing up and sticking out her hand "it's wonderful to finally meet you!" she gave Kurt's hand a nice shake "Please, have a seat"

Kurt obliged and took a seat in the plush brown chair on the other side of the desk.

"So, like I said on the phone the heads and I love your style and think that you would be a fantastic addition to our costume department. Your style, how it's both elegant and unique is something that we were all think will fit in well with the image we try and portray in all our films. That is why we would love to offer you a position in on our team" She smiled

Kurt remained calm and took a long breath…

"Yes, I would love the job!"

"Wonderful, I was hoping you'd say that because I already have a project for you… have you ever seen the Nightland series?"

Kurt froze; everyone on the planet had heard of the Nightland series, it was the most popular movie franchise since Harry Potter. Not only was it romantic, thrilling, and fun, it starred the world's biggest heartthrob, Sebastian Smythe.

"I have… yes… I'm a big fan"

"That's good because I got you in the costume department for the third movie, if you kick as much ass as I know you can then I know for sure be invited back for the forth, fifth and even beyond that." Anna smiled and kicked her feet up on the desk in front of her; Kurt could sense that she was not as professional as he thought she would be.

"I… Anna, thank you so much for the opportunity, I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't Kurt, I know. Get packed, you're on a plane to Los Angeles in two days. I'll get you a seat on my plane so I can guide you." Anna took her feet off and began to type frantically at her computer.

"Thank you again" Kurt said standing to leave

"Anytime Kurt, I'll see you on Saturday" Anna smiled

Kurt walked out the door and gave Natasha all her info to book his ticket, she smiled and nodded. Kurt was calm until he hit the sidewalk outside when he started jumping up and down. He quickly ran home to call Rachel since his phone had died, and she was of course ecstatic. Kurt knew his dream was coming true, what he didn't know was that he would be in for the ride of his life.


End file.
